Soul Calibur: Dragon Souls Intros, Endings, And Movesets
by Dragon of Mystery
Summary: Spyro and Cynder are at it again, and this time they have arrived in the middle of combat for the dread blade Soul Edge. This will tell of their meetings with their fellow combatants, their own fighting styles, and how their quests end in this dread battle of swords and souls. I own nothing, Rated T for safety. Enjoy the show!
1. Introduction

**Now that the Aetherial Turnabout has concluded, something else will need to take the alternating Saturday slot. And after debating between two projects in potentia, I have settled in a new intros series. Yes, my fourth. But I feel this one will have some real** ** _soul_** **to it.**

 **Of course, I mean Soul Calibur. This series is actually my first proper fighting game since the Injustice intros, so it should be good to make a return to this genre. And the tale itself will be exactly what it sounds like. Prebattle dialogues between our favorite pair of dragons and the cast of Soul Calibur VI as well as Spyro and Cynder's movesets and endings if they were playable.**

 **This chapter is just to introduce the concept to you, and the real meat of the story will begin soon afterwards. To see how everything starts, come back soon. It's going to be epic, I'll say that.**


	2. Spyro's Story: The Dread Blade

**Welcome to the first real chapter of the Soul Calibur intros series! Today, rather than just jumping straight into the intros like usual, I figured I'd do something different. So, I will start the story off with the almost storybook-style introductions which begin the tales of each Soul Calibur character, specifically making one each for Spyro and Cynder. This will explain their motivations for joining the hunt for Soul Edge, as well as some personal background on them for good measure. So let's get on with it!**

Spyro's Story

It is said that every ten generations, a unique Dragon will be born. One that can master all known elements, and a unique force known simply as Aether. This being is known as a Purple Dragon.

The previous Purple Dragon, Malefor, grew terrible and corrupt with the immense power he held, becoming the Dark Master, a powerful and diabolical warlord. In spite of this power, he was defeated and sealed away, but vowed revenge. In that time, the Ancestors had prepared for the fallen Dragon's return, and sent the newest Purple Dragon, known simply as Spyro.

After being saved from a raid on the Dragon Temple by the Fire Guardian, Ignitus, Spyro was raised by a family of dragonflies, little knowing what he truly was, until Malefor's forces, under the command of his generals Cynder and Gaul attacked.

From there, Spyro learned his true heritage and his destiny, to stop Malefor's schemes and bring the world into a new era of peace. And after many great battles, including many against his own darker side, he was successful, freeing Cynder from darkness, destroying Gaul, and sealing Malefor away once again.

However, the young hero's quest was not over yet. Mere days after defeating Malefor, Ignitus, who was presumed dead in the final charge towards Malefor's fortress, came to Spyro in a dream, telling him the Dark Master was but a puppet of a greater evil, the spirit dwelling within the dread blade Soul Edge.

With this new threat in mind, Spyro gathered his allies, including his former enemy Cynder, to find and destroy Soul Edge and its new warrior, the Azure Knight known only as Nightmare…

 **And there we have Spyro's story. While yes, Cynder is a part of Spyro's story, she will still have her own story, though both of them are going to be connected. So essentially, she does join Spyro's quest to destroy Soul Edge, she is doing it for a personal reason as well. What is that reason? Check out her story to find out.**


	3. Cynder's Story: A Soul Bound

**Now we will see Cynder's reasoning for hunting down Soul Edge. Let us see why she seeks the dread blade.**

Cynder's Story

As the legions of the Dark Master laid waste to the Dragon Temple, they destroyed all the eggs within their grasp, aside from one, which was stolen that night, and hatched into an ebony black Dragoness, later named Cynder.

From her hatching, Cynder endured torture at the hands of her captors, including having iron blades grafted to the bones in her wings and tail. But it all came to a head many years later, when she was exposed to the darkest version of Aether, the power of the Purple Dragon, and turned into the personal assassin of Malefor, from that point known as the Terror of the Skies.

For years her reign of destruction went uninterrupted, until the darkness within her soul was sealed by a Purple Dragon known as Spyro. From then she would be an ally of his, even aiding in sealing her former master away once again.

But even then, she still could not rest. For nightmares of her corruption plagued her ever since she was freed. And in those nightmares, one curious detail stood out. A voice she heard as the Dark Aether permeated every cell of her body claimed her soul would be bound to serve the cursed sword Soul Edge for eternity.

As such, when Spyro, her ally and lover, told of Ignitus' message and of Soul Edge, she knew the dread blade had to be the one the darkness in her soul bound her to. So, she joined Spyro's quest to destroy the dark blade, and release herself at last from this torment.

But if only it were that easy…

 **And there we have Cynder's story. Now normally this is where I would be saying to come back soon for actual introductions. Don't get me wrong, that's still going to happen. But first, a small announcement, as Thanksgiving is next Thursday in my part of the world, I have a small surprise in store for everyone. What is it? Well if I told you it wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it? But the answer will be revealed soon. But until then, next time we begin the actual Intros of this series. So tune in then for that! Same time… same channel!**


	4. Spyro vs Mitsurugi

**Welcome to Part II of the Thanksgiving Special. Now, we will properly kick off the Soul Calibur Intros with the first character, my personal favorite off just what I've seen, Mitsurugi. Now a few details as to how these will work. Much like the Overwatch series, there will be 6 Intros per chapter followed by a series of lines for the end of a match. However, this one will also feature what the opponent character would say if they won the match. So without further ado, let's get going!**

Introductions

Mitsurugi: I will give you a taste of true battle!

Spyro: Bring it on, ronin.

Spyro: You fight like a samurai, yet you serve yourself.

Mitsurugi: Those days are done, Dragon.

Mitsurugi: Ha! You owe me a fight today!

Spyro: Don't say I didn't warn you.

Spyro: Best not to invoke my wrath.

Mitsurugi: I welcome the challenge.

Mitsurugi: I will never hand over Soul Edge!

Spyro: You fool! You have no idea what you're dealing with!

Spyro: So you are Heishiro Mitsurugi, the unrivaled swordsman.

Mitsurugi: And you wish to challenge me? Fine, bring it on!

End of Match

(Victorious) Spyro: Your skill is admirable. Perhaps we may become allies someday.

(Defeated) Mitsurugi: You fought with honor. I am impressed.


	5. Cynder vs Mitsurugi

**Now Cynder faces Mitsurugi. Let the battle begin!**

Introductions

Mitsurugi: I will never hand over Soul Edge!

Cynder: That sword is evil. You must resist it's call!

Cynder: I've heard your skill is unparalleled under the heavens.

Mitsurugi: And you will experience it firsthand!

Mitsurugi: The wait is over, let's begin!

Cynder: Be warned, I hit harder than you'd think.

Cynder: Your psyche will not survive this.

Mitsurugi: You will not get in my head.

Mitsurugi: Any blow you land will heal, Dragon.

Cynder: I can do more than scar you physically.

Cynder: I am duty-bound to destroy Soul Edge.

Mitsurugi: Then you and I stand in opposition.

End of Match

(Victorious) Cynder: Not so unrivaled now.

(Defeated) Mitsurugi: Your mind games proved useless, but your skill is admirable.

 **And that wraps up Mitsurugi. Now this series is off to a good start, I'd think. With Part II finished, the Thanksgiving Special continues in Part III, over in Dark Nights Cinders. Otherwise, this story will resume soon, with another combatant. Tune in then to see who's next! Same time… same channel!**


	6. Spyro vs Taki

**Welcome back to the Soul Calibur intros! Today, we turn our attention to one of the most recognizable characters in the series, Taki. Without further ado, let's get started!**

Introductions

Taki: You are in too deep.

Spyro: Not the first time, nor will it be the last.

Spyro: Keep away from Cynder, kunoichi.

Taki: You would aid a demon? Then I must seal you too.

Taki: Are you ready to die?

Spyro: Good luck with that. You'll need it.

Spyro: We seek to destroy Soul Edge, kunoichi.

Taki: Your friend is bound to it. It's her I'm worried about.

Taki: If you seek Soul Edge, you must get past me.

Spyro: To destroy that blade, gladly.

Spyro: In my realm, Soul Edge is powerless. We must take it there to destroy it.

Taki: Ha ha… will you ever learn?

End of Match

(Victorious) Spyro: We have the same objective. I hope you learn that.

(Defeated) Taki: Another would-be power seeker, defeated.


	7. Cynder vs Taki

**Now Cynder takes on Taki. Let's do this!**

Interactions

Taki: You are bound to Soul Edge, I see.

Cynder: Why do you think I want to destroy it?!

Cynder: I seek Soul Edge, to destroy it.

Taki: You shall never possess it.

Taki: I see the blood on your conscience.

Cynder: I regret each drop to this day.

Cynder: I seek to free those bound to Soul Edge.

Taki: So did every demon I've sealed.

Taki: I will seal you away, demon.

Cynder: Watch your tongue, kunoichi.

Cynder: Stay out of the way, Taki.

Taki: Brace yourself, slave of an evil blade.

End of Match

(Victorious) Cynder: I wish you had stayed out of my way.

(Defeated) Taki: Sealed, like every other demon.


	8. Spyro vs Yoshimitsu

**Welcome back to the Soul Calibur intros! Today, we tackle my absolute favorite character I have seen so far. I know earlier on I said it was Mitsurugi, but that was before I stumbled on to this guy. This guy being Yoshimitsu. He's just so crazy I can't help but call him my favorite character! So let's get into this!**

Interactions

Yoshimitsu: A stroke of fate! Let us duel!

Spyro: Bring it, Hanya-face.

Spyro: Why do you seek me out, warrior?

Yoshimitsu: We both defend the innocent, I thought we should work together.

Yoshimitsu: Shikisoku... Zeku!

Spyro: Excuse me?

Spyro: You look like you stepped out of Kabuki.

Yoshimitsu: How did you know I was an actor?

Yoshimitsu: I'll expel your vile karma!

Spyro: It's not karma your sensing, Yoshimitsu.

Spyro: The Manji look down on you and smile.

Yoshimitsu: Doing right by my family is all I ever could hope for.

End of Match

(Victorious) Spyro: You would make a grand ally in our quest.

(Defeated) Yoshimitsu: It was an honor to fight with you.


	9. Cynder vs Yoshimitsu

**Now Cynder takes on Yoshimitsu. Let's do this!**

Interactions

Yoshimitsu: Foul demon! Perish!

Cynder: Now that just hurts, Yoshimitsu.

Cynder: Your neutrality is admirable.

Yoshimitsu: And we would have stayed that way if not for that meddling warlord.

Yoshimitsu: I sense Soul Edge on you...

Cynder: I seek to unbind my soul from that blade.

Cynder: Your redemption is admirable.

Yoshimitsu: As is yours.

Yoshimitsu: A stroke of fate! Let us duel!

Cynder: If you wanted to train you just had to say so.

Cynder: I know your clan looks down on you and smiles, Yoshimitsu.

Yoshimitsu: You have boosted my spirits! Thank you my friend.

End of Match

(Victorious) Cynder: You're improving, Yoshimitsu.

(Defeated) Yoshimitsu: Your skills are admirable. I look forward to fighting by your side.

 **And that about does it for Yoshimitsu! Next time, we finally get a little aid from outside Japan. Who is it? You'll see next time! Same time... same channel!**


	10. Spyro vs Sophitia

**Welcome back to the Soul Calibur intros series! Today, our journey progresses westward to Greece, where our favorite dragons face Sophitia! Let us see how this battle goes.**

Interactions

Sophitia: O gods, guide me!

Spyro: Ancestors watch over us...

Spyro: You fight well for a baker's daughter.

Sophitia: My skill is my own, but I have divine aid.

Sophitia: I'm sorry, but I can't back down.

Spyro: Believe me Sophitia, I wouldn't have it any other way.

Spyro: I sense the truest spirit within you.

Sophitia: That's just who I am.

Sophitia: I can sense the darkness in your soul.

Spyro: That's a really long story.

Spyro: Will you aid us in destroying Soul Edge?

Sophitia: You have my word.

End of Match

(Victorious) Spyro: You are truly the best of us.

(Defeated) Sophitia: Your heart is noble, and your crusade pure.


	11. Cynder vs Sophitia

**Now Cynder takes on Sophitia. This should be interesting.**

Interactions

Sophitia: I want to save you.

Cynder: Believe me, there are times I'm beyond saving.

Cynder: You seem nice. You've got to have secrets though.

Sophitia: I hide nothing of my mind. I am as you see.

Sophitia: O gods, guide me!

Cynder: You kind of sound like a broken record.

Cynder: Your skill and heart are admirable.

Sophitia: As are yours, Lady Cynder.

Sophitia: I sense a great darkness in your soul.

Cynder: That is part of me, Sophitia. It cannot be cleansed away.

Cynder: You also seek to destroy Soul Edge?

Sophitia: We are on the same quest, let us join forces.

End of Match

(Victorious) Cynder: Your aid is greatly appreciated, Sophitia.

(Defeated) Sophitia: I hope you can find peace some day...

 **And that does it for Sophitia! Now, for the next character we start to migrate back east, but not as far as Japan again. So who is next? Tune in next time to figure out! Same time... same channel!**


	12. Spyro vs Kilik

**Welcome to Part II of the New Years Update! Tonight, we begin a trio of Soul Calibur characters who met up in the ending of only one of them. To start, the only one who can seem to reveal who Nightmare truly is. It's Kilik! So, let's get right into it!**

Interactions

Kilik: I'll show you the way of the Ling-Sheng Su.

Spyro: I look forward to learning it.

Spyro: Your skill with that staff is impressive.

Kilik: Years of training paying off.

Kilik: Another test? I'm not afraid.

Spyro: Let's see if you're all you claim to be.

Spyro: I know someone who can help with your corruption.

Kilik: It is part of me, and I must learn to control it.

Kilik: Up for a sparring match?

Spyro: Why not? I could use a little cardio.

Spyro: Your aid would be greatly appreciated, Kilik.

Kilik: Alright then, let's destroy that sword!

End of Match

(Victorious) Spyro: You fight with honor. Welcome to the team.

(Defeated) Kilik: I can see your heart is pure. Our quests align.


	13. Cynder vs Kilik

**Now Cynder takes on Kilik. Let's do this!**

Interactions

Kilik: I see you were affected by the Evil Seed as well.

Cynder: What you sense was there long before Soul Edge became whole.

Cynder: I sense Soul Edge on you.

Kilik: The blade's evil almost destroyed me. But I will control my dark side.

Kilik: I'll show you the way of the Ling-Sheng Su.

Cynder: I've tried everything else, maybe this will help me cope.

Cynder: We both seek to see Soul Edge destroyed.

Kilik: Our quests are the same, let us work together.

Kilik: Another test? I'm not afraid!

Cynder: You should be.

Cynder: You handle your corruption well. Better than I did anyways.

Kilik: My training allows me partial control. Perhaps it can be improved by learning from you.

End of Match

(Victorious) Cynder: At least I'm not alone anymore.

(Defeated) Kilik: Our curse is the same, let us defeat it together.

 **And that wraps up Kilik. Next time, another one of his allies. As well this concludes Part II of the New Years Update. Head over to Dark Nights Cinders for Part III. So, which of this trio will emerge next? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	14. Spyro vs Xianghua

**Welcome back to the Soul Calibur Intros! Today, another member of Kilik's team, more aid from Asia, but not from Japan. Instead we're heading to China to face off with Xianghua. So, let's not waste any time, let's get going!**

Interactions

Xianghua: (Giggles) You think you can keep up?

Spyro: Bring it on, Xianghua!

Spyro: So you're one of Kilik's friends?

Xianghua: You must be Spyro then. Glad to meet you!

Xianghua: I'll admit, you're kind of cute.

Spyro: I'm spoken for, thanks.

Spyro: Let's see if you live up to the hype.

Xianghua: Trust me, you haven't seen anything yet.

Xianghua: Looks like I'll have to give my all.

Spyro: To destroy Soul Edge, we'll need that.

Spyro: Will you join us in our quest?

Xianghua: This is my big moment! I'm in!

End of Match

(Victorious) Spyro: You make your mother proud.

(Defeated) Xianghua: That convince you?


	15. Cynder vs Xianghua

**Now Cynder takes on Xianghua. Let's do this!**

Interactions

Xianghua: (Giggles) Think you can keep up?

Cynder: Oh please, I've been doing this since you were in diapers.

Cynder: I'm warning you, stay away from Spyro.

Xianghua: Relax, Cynder. He's not my type anyways.

Xianghua: I've heard of you, Cynder. And it's all pretty scary.

Cynder: Believe me. I'm scarier in person.

Cynder: So you're this sword-fighter Kilik mentioned?

Xianghua: I'm guessing you're Cynder then. Let's see if you live up to the hype.

Xianghua: Looks like I'll have to give my all!

Cynder: In this fight, we need no less.

Cynder: Ready for this, Xianghua?

Xianghua: This is my big moment! I'm in!

End of Match

(Victorious) Cynder: I know your mother is smiling at what you've become.

(Defeated) Xianghua: The legends are true! But you're much nicer in person.

 **And that wraps up Xianghua. Next time, the third member of Kilik's team. So who is it? Tune in next time to verify your answers! Same time... same channel!**


	16. Spyro vs Maxi

**Welcome back to the Soul Calibur Intros! Today we finish off a trio of characters with the series' requisite Bruce Lee homage, that being Maxi. Yeah, I bet a lot of people may not guess Maxi is based on Bruce Lee. But, that aside, let's see how our favorite dragons react to this sea-faring fighter.**

Interactions

Maxi: Kilik told me about you guys.

Spyro: He's spoken of you too, Maxi. Let's see if you're up to the task.

Spyro: Nunchaku, dark hair, yells during battle, definitely Bruce Lee.

Maxi: Whoever this Bruce guy is, he's got nothing on me.

Maxi: Go big or go home, that's what I always say.

Spyro: I'm guessing that applies to your hair as well as your fighting style.

Spyro: I'm not so sure I trust you.

Maxi: I'm a wayfarer, not a pirate.

Maxi: If Kilik trusts you, then I do too.

Spyro: Same here, Maxi.

Spyro: I saw you flirting with Cynder. Don't.

Maxi: Relax, Spyro. She already gave me that talk.

End of Match

(Victorious) Spyro: You certainly fight like a sailor.

(Defeated) Maxi: Okay then, the hype is true.


	17. Cynder vs Maxi

**Now Cynder takes on Maxi. Let's do this!**

Interactions

Maxi: Good thing you're a dragon, because you are hot!

Cynder: I'm spoken for, Maxi.

Cynder: So you're our transport guy?

Maxi: I'm more than transport. I'm fighting with you.

Maxi: Would you object to a private tour of the ship?

Cynder: I see what you're implying. And yes, I would object.

Cynder: So you travel the seas to honor your father?

Maxi: We're bound by no trade, we follow the waves wherever they go. Just like dad always wanted to.

Maxi: You really give Xianghua a run for her money in the looks department.

Cynder: Maxi, stop trying to flirt. You're really bad at it.

Cynder: Let's see you Bruce Lee you're way out of this!

Maxi: Who the hell is Bruce Lee?

End of Match

(Victorious) Cynder: I can see why your crew respects you.

(Defeated) Maxi: Okay, you're scary good. Still cute though.

 **And that wraps up Maxi. Next time, we stick to the seas, but they're going to get a bit rough with our next contender. You can probably guess who's next. But for confirmation, tune in next time! Same time... same channel!**


	18. Spyro vs Cervantes

**Welcome back to the Soul Calibur Intros series! Today, the seas get a little rough, as our next contender is none other than the dread Captain Cervantes. Let's not waste any time, time to ship this pirate back out!**

Interactions

Cervantes: So, you dare to defy me?!

Spyro: You hold no power here, Cervantes.

Spyro: How can you not see that Soul Edge is controlling you?!

Cervantes: I control Soul Edge, not the other way around!

Cervantes: Let's see just how strong I am.

Spyro: You picked a bad match then.

Spyro: Why are walking corpses attracted to me?

Cervantes: You'll pay for that remark!

Cervantes: Now you'll learn to fear the name Cervantes!

Spyro: How can I fear it when it's so fun to say?

Spyro: Time to ship you back to Hell.

Cervantes: I'll silence your incessant mouth forever!

End of Match

(Victorious) Spyro: You're too far gone.

(Defeated) Cervantes: Even dragons are no match for me! HAHAHAHAHA!


	19. Cynder vs Cervantes

**Now Cynder takes on Cervantes. Now this should be interesting.**

Interactions

Cervantes: I can sense Soul Edge on you. Where is it?!

Cynder: Wish I knew, so I could destroy it!

Cynder: Yet another one of Soul Edge's victims.

Cervantes: I am it's MASTER!

Cervantes: So, you dare to defy me?!

Cynder: Defying evil maniacs is just my thing.

Cynder: I'll send you back to Hell, Cervantes!

Cervantes: I'll silence your incessant mouth forever!

Cervantes: Let's see how strong I am.

Cynder: Not strong enough.

Cynder: Even destroying Soul Edge won't release you.

Cervantes: You'll make a fine slave once I reclaim my blade!

End of Match

(Victorious) Cynder: Nothing could save a soul as dark as yours.

(Defeated) Cervantes: Now you'll serve ME, as well as Soul Edge! HAHAHAHAHA!

 **And that wraps up Cervantes. Next time, things only get crazier, but still in a similar vein. You can probably guess who I'm talking about, but tune in next week for confirmation! Same time... same channel!**


	20. Spyro vs Ivy

**Welcome back to the Soul Calibur intros series! Today, as I hinted previously, we have a character in a similar, or "relative", vein to Cervantes. And by that, I mean his likely daughter, Ivy. Let's not waste any time. Let's do this.**

Interactions

Ivy: This place shall be your grave!

Spyro: I don't plan on dying today.

Spyro: You're Cervantes' kid? No wonder your bad news!

Ivy: I've had enough of your petty jokes!

Ivy: Your punishment will be quite severe!

Spyro: Good luck getting close enough to hit me.

Spyro: We share the same quest, why are you against us?

Ivy: Do you still not know your friend's true intentions?

Ivy: The only one who will destroy Soul Edge is me!

Spyro: Typical Imperial Era Brit.

Spyro: Stay out of our way, unless you want to get hurt.

Ivy: Well aren't we cheeky? Alright then!

End of Match

(Victorious) Spyro: Like father... like daughter.

(Defeated) Ivy: You'd make a fine toy, in all honesty.


	21. Cynder vs Ivy

**Now Cynder takes on Ivy. Let's do this.**

Interactions

Ivy: Your punishment will be quite severe!

Cynder: I get enough of that from myself. I don't need it from you.

Cynder: You want to destroy Soul Edge as much as we do. Why are you fighting us?

Ivy: I see in you the same insanity that killed my father.

Ivy: This place shall be your grave!

Cynder: Funny, I'm the one looking at the corpse.

Cynder: How does your armor protect you at all? You look like you're wearing a spider web!

Ivy: I swear I shall tear you apart!

Ivy: Spyro seems like a lovely man...

Cynder: Stay away from him, temptress, or I'll claw your eyes out.

Cynder: Like father like daughter. Both insane with poor tastes in weapons.

Ivy: Well aren't we cheeky? Alright then!

End of Match

(Victorious) Cynder: No wonder Soul Edge doesn't affect you. You have no soul.

(Defeated) Ivy: You don't live up to the legends.

 **And that about does it for Ivy. Next time, something different, something never before seen. So who does that mean? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	22. Spyro vs Grøh

**Welcome back to the Soul Calibur Intros series! Last time I promised something new, and today, I'm delivering, with one of two new characters introduced in Soul Calibur 6, specifically Grøh! Let's see what our friendly neighborhood Aval Organization representative can do. Let's get into this!**

Interactions

Grøh: Do not hold back, however I will.

Spyro: Don't insult me like that, Grøh.

Spyro: We share the same mission, Grøh

Grøh: Yet you travel with an Outsider, compromising it.

Grøh: Target encountered. Neutralizing threat.

Spyro: Don't get your hopes up.

Spyro: Let's see if your swords can match your talk.

Grøh: My mission is what matters, not you.

Grøh: Best not to run afoul of the Aval Organization.

Spyro: I'm more concerned of running afoul of you.

Spyro: I can sense the darkness on you.

Grøh: I am atoning for my weakness.

End of Match

(Victorious) Spyro: The Aval Organization is lucky to have you.

(Defeated) Grøh: You will learn order, eventually.


	23. Cynder vs Grøh

**Now Cynder takes on Grøh, this should be fun!**

Interactions

Grøh: Do not hold back, however I will.

Cynder: If you're going to hold back, don't even bother fighting me.

Cynder: We are more alike than you realize.

Grøh: Outsider encountered, neutralizing threat

Grøh: Try to resist... your inevitable fate.

Cynder: Fate has been cruel to us both, why do you still believe it?

Cynder: You remind me of an old enemy. A machine of a man.

Grøh: This is no time for pleasantries, Outsider.

Grøh: Just because we're working together doesn't mean I trust you.

Cynder: Completely warranted, I assure you.

Cynder: You honor your friends with every stroke.

Grøh: Do not try to weaken me. But, thank you.

End of Match

(Victorious) Cynder: Now I know I'm not alone here.

(Defeated) Grøh: I pray you will know order someday.

 **And that wraps up** **Grøh, and not a moment too soon, I was getting tired of copying and pasting his name in to ensure accuracy. Next time, another character I have wanted to do for ages, and a very fitting followup if you ask me. Who is it? You can probably guess, but tune in next week to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	24. Spyro vs Azwel

**Welcome back to the Soul Calibur Intros series! Today, we finish off the only other brand new character in this game, Azwel! Let's see what our resident mad "scientist" has to say, shall we?**

Interactions

Azwel: You shall be sacrificed for the human race!

Spyro: I am sacrifice to none!

Spyro: You have to destroy those gauntlets! You don't know what power you hold!

Azwel: Only those below me worry about trivial things like power!

Azwel: Disgusting! Your foul odor turns my stomach!

Spyro: What did you expect? I grew up in a swamp!

Spyro: Your power comes with responsibility. Once which you fail to comprehend.

Azwel: On the contrary, this is exactly what I was supposed to do!

Azwel: You will be a fascinating specimen.

Spyro: Another devil's scientist.

Spyro: You'll pay for betraying your friends, Azwel!

Azwel: You impress me, shall we begin the experiment?

End of Match

(Victorious) Spyro: A waste of a good mind.

(Defeated) Azwel: Your powers will prove most beneficial to my research.


	25. Cynder vs Azwel

**Now Cynder takes on Azwel. Let's see how this goes!**

Interactions

Azwel: You will be sacrificed for the human race.

Cynder: Try that and you'll end up dead.

Cynder: You couldn't comprehend the power you abuse.

Azwel: You impress me, shall we begin the experiment?

Azwel: Now you will make an interesting specimen.

Cynder: Keep your hands off, Mengele!

Cynder: What is it with power mad scientists?

Azwel: We realize we're the only ones _worthy_ of power.

Azwel: It has been a while. Are you well?

Cynder: I'll be better, once you're dead.

Cynder: So you're the one Gaul learned Corruption from! Time to die!

Azwel: Time to see if my method is reliable after all.

End of Match

(Victorious) Cynder: The dark veil on my soul is finally beginning to lift.

(Defeated) Azwel: (Maniacal Laughter) I cannot believe this! The experiment worked even better than I thought! (Maniacal Laughter) A perfect balance of darkness and light can be achieved after all! (Maniacal Laughter) I must pursue this further...

 **And while Azwel is still laughing like a lunatic, we must move on. So, who is next? Well, I'll tell you this, things are only going to get crazier from here. What does that mean? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	26. Spyro Vs Raphael

**Welcome back to the Soul Calibur Intros series! Today, we go a little mad, as we welcome one of the deepest characters, in my opinion, into this story. I'm talking Raphael. So let's not waste anytime, let's do this!**

Interactions

Raphael: Welcome. I shall grant you death!

Spyro: Good luck with that, Frenchy.

Spyro: Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?

Raphael: Do not delude yourself, thou wretched fool!

Raphael: Quickly now, Amy awaits me.

Spyro: Do you have any idea how creepy that sounds?

Spyro: We both want to change the world for the better.

Raphael: Then you realize you had best stay out of my way!

Raphael: I see the Evil Seed has affected those close to you.

Spyro: That was before Soul Edge emerged.

Spyro: Destroying Soul Edge is the only way to change this world for the better.

Raphael: Very well then, let us strike them down swiftly and sure!

End of Match

(Victorious) Spyro: You mean well, if a bit misguided.

(Defeated) Raphael: Perhaps we would be fine allies after all.


	27. Cynder vs Raphael

**Now Cynder takes on Raphael, let's do this!**

Interactions

Raphael: You remind me of Amy.

Cynder: Surprisingly, you're not the first one to tell me that.

Cynder: You seem proficient in fencing.

Raphael: My technique is unmatched!

Raphael: Welcome. I shall grant you death!

Cynder: Don't be so sure of yourself, Sorel.

Cynder: Perhaps there is some good in you.

Raphael: We both want the same thing, my dear.

Raphael: Our quests intertwine, let us face Soul Edge together!

Cynder: I was about to say something similar.

Cynder: I have seen what you become...

Raphael: Do not delude yourself, thou wretched fool!

End of Match

(Victorious) Cynder: Welcome to our alliance, Sorel.

(Defeated) Raphael: You will make the perfect confidant for Amy

 **And that wraps up Raphael, but not quite this Saturday's updates as a whole. What am I talking about? You'll see. But regardless, who's next in this battle of swords and souls? Hint, it's not Amy. For the answer, tune in for the next update! Same time... same channel!**


	28. Spyro vs Nightmare

**Welcome to Part II of my birthday gift to all of you, a second entrant into the Soul Calibur Intros! And one of my favorite characters to boot! Yoshimitsu may be my favorite hero, but this guy, he's the best villain. The Azure Knight, Nightmare. Truth be told, I originally wanted Nightmare to be among the last three before I got into DLC and Guest Characters, followed by Siegfried and Inferno, in that order. But hey, it's my birthday, so I figured why not go crazy? Let's not waste any more time, let's do this!**

Interactions

Nightmare: Sword, quench your thirst!

Spyro: Time to end this Nightmare!

Spyro: The Azure Knight. We meet at last.

Nightmare: All those who oppose me will die...

Nightmare: My brother in arms... we meet at last!

Spyro: I am nothing like you!

Spyro: Soul Edge will be destroyed!

Nightmare: The nightmare will devour your soul!

Nightmare: There is no turning back!

Spyro: If I must die to save everyone, so be it.

Spyro: Soul Edge's latest victim. I shall set you free!

Nightmare: Not before I have my revenge!

End of Match

(Victorious) Spyro: A worthy opponent, whoever you were...

(Defeated) Nightmare: You will be the new Dexter Purpure.


	29. Cynder vs Nightmare

**Now Cynder takes on Nightmare, a fellow victim of Soul Edge. Let's do this!**

Interactions

Nightmare: At last we meet, my sister...

Cynder: I will free us both from this blade!

Cynder: Soul Edge's latest victim...

Nightmare: The nightmare will devour your soul!

Nightmare: Sword, quench your thirst!

Cynder: Time to destroy that vile blade!

Cynder: Whoever you are, I shall release you!

Nightmare: There is no turning back for us!

Nightmare: We aren't so different, you and I...

Cynder: We are nothing alike, Nightmare!

Cynder: What you've become saddens me.

Nightmare: I have become my father's avenger!

End of Match

(Victorious) Cynder: Your soul is freed, at last...

(Defeated) Nightmare: Now you will join us, Cynder...

 **And that wraps up Nightmare, just as epic as I expected. To continue this special birthday update, continue on to Fall of the Morphing Grid. Now who's next? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	30. Spyro vs Astaroth

**Welcome back to the Soul Calibur Intros! Today, we finish off Nightmare's group with the one remaining combatant, Astaroth. So, let's not waste any time, let's get into it!**

Interactions

Astaroth: I won't grant you a swift death!

Spyro: You'll find me pretty hard to kill.

Spyro: What sort of diabolical monster are you?!

Astaroth: The one that's going to put you six feet under!

Astaroth: I'm done playing nice!

Spyro: Were you ever?

Spyro: Another of Nightmare's cronies.

Astaroth: I am no one's henchman!

Astaroth: I hunger for your soul!

Spyro: Because you don't have one.

Spyro: Time to send you back to whatever pit of hell you crawled out of!

Astaroth: Is that all you have to say?!

End of Match

(Victorious) Spyro: This realm has no idea what sorcery it's messing with. This guy is proof.

(Defeated) Astaroth: You scaly maggot! You burned my favorite axe!


	31. Cynder vs Astaroth

**Now Cynder takes on Astaroth. Let's do this.**

Interactions

Astaroth: Your soul belongs to me!

Cynder: My soul is no one's possession!

Cynder: What kind of monster...?

Astaroth: You'll pay for that remark!

Astaroth: I'm done playing nice!

Cynder: Finally, you stop holding back.

Cynder: So you're the one who killed Maxi's family!

Astaroth: Filthy maggots, all of them!

Astaroth: I hunger for your soul!

Cynder: Then you'll starve, beast!

Cynder: Time to avenge those you've slaughtered!

Astaroth: Is that all you have to say?

End of Match

(Victorious) One step closer to Nightmare, and thus... to freedom.

(Defeated) Your energy is familiar. You and Nightmare related?

 **And that ends Astaroth, and today's update. Next time, things get really weird. What exactly does that mean? You'll find out next time! Same time... same channel!**


	32. Spyro vs Voldo

**Welcome to Part II of my Spring/Easter Special! This time, a special double update to Soul Calibur, given our first combatant is probably the easiest one in the game to do this for. I'm speaking of course, about Voldo. So let's get this... whatever the heck he is, done!**

Interactions

Voldo: (Groans)

Spyro: Okay, that's just disgusting!

Spyro: What on earth are you?!

Voldo: (Groans)

Voldo: (Groans)

Spyro: Whoever you were, I will free you from this torment!

Spyro: Vercci's monster.

Voldo: (Groans)

Voldo: (Groans)

Spyro: What did Vercci do to you?!

Spyro: Time to free you.

Voldo: (Groans)

End of Match

(Victorious) Spyro: Vercci, you sadistic bastard!

(Defeated) Voldo: (Groans)


	33. Cynder vs Voldo

**Now Cynder takes on Voldo. Let's do this!**

Interactions

Voldo: (Groans)

Cynder: What are you?!

Cynder: One of Vercci's abominations.

Voldo: (Groans)

Voldo: (Groans)

Cynder: What happened to you?

Cynder: This confirms it, Vercci was a sadistic monster.

Voldo: (Groans)

Voldo: (Groans)

Cynder: Come at me, monster!

Cynder: Whoever you were, your torment ends here.

Voldo: (Groans)

End of Match

(Victorious) Cynder: At least I'm not the only monster here...

(Defeated) Voldo: (Groans)

 **And that marks the end of Voldo, but that was simply too easy to do in one day, so to finish off this part of the Spring/Easter special, there will be a second Soul Calibur character. Who is it? Read on to find out**...


	34. Spyro vs Zasalamel

**Since Voldo was a little too easy to call this portion of the update done, I'm going to extend the welcome to another character. That being... Zasalamel. So let's do this!**

Interactions

Zasalamel: So, you're still floundering, mortal.

Spyro: I wouldn't say floundering, more... confused.

Spyro: I feel like we've met before.

Zasalamel: I have known many lives. Perhaps we have met in one of them.

Zasalamel: Well then, let us begin as planned.

Spyro: Be warned, I'm great at improv.

Spyro: Fate is ours to decide.

Zasalamel: Hmph. I knew you would say that.

Zasalamel: Let the power of my words sink into your soul.

Spyro: Words have a power, yours lost it many lives ago.

Spyro: How many have died to give you a new life?

Zasalamel: From what I sense, you are no better.

End of Match

(Victorious) Spyro: Maybe this time you'll stay dead.

(Defeated) Zasalamel: Time to test my hypothesis.


	35. Cynder vs Zasalamel

**Now Cynder takes on Zasalamel to truly wrap up this section of the Spring/Easter update. Let's not waste any time!**

Interactions

Zasalamel: So, you're still floundering, mortal.

Cynder: It appears reincarnation has given you a godly self-image.

Cynder: You miss the whole point of reincarnation, you know.

Zasalamel: Do not lecture me, demon.

Zasalamel: Well then, let us begin as planned.

Cynder: Your life count is about to run out.

Cynder: Reincarnation has warped your mind.

Zasalamel: It has done the same to yours, and to Spyro's.

Zasalamel: Let the power of my words sink into your soul.

Cynder: Your words hold no weight to me, Zasalamel.

Cynder: The future is a blank slate, not a fully published novel.

Zasalamel: Hmph. I knew you would say that.

End of Match

(Victorious) Cynder: This is why you don't look into an abyss.

(Defeated) Zasalamel: You were nothing more than an open book to me.

 **And** ** _that_** **wraps up Part II of the Spring/Easter update. Part III picks up in Fall of the Morphing Grid. So, which character is next? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	36. Spyro vs Siegfried

**Welcome to Part I of the Summer Special! I know this seems early, but as of yesterday, my final exams are finished and I am on summer break, so I figured I may as well spread the love a bit, to everyone who reads my stuff. This special will only be three parts, but that is not the end for today, My new Friday series will begin by the end of the day. What is it? I won't say here, but keep an eye out for it. So, what character is up today? Since Nightmare was our last special character, it only seems fair to bring in his other half, the man behind the mask, Siegfried. So let's not waste another moment. Let us begin!**

Interactions

Siegfried: My life is not for your taking!

Spyro: I'm not here to kill you!

Spyro: So you're the man behind the legend of Nightmare!

Siegfried: Believe me, I wanted no part in it.

Siegfried: Step aside, I've sinned enough already.

Spyro: We never finished our duel. I intend to correct that.

Spyro: We want to help you, Siegfried!

Siegfried: Just leave me alone already!

Siegfried: Beware the power of Soul Edge!

Spyro: We're well aware of it. We're here to destroy it!

Spyro: You will face justice for your crimes!

Siegfried: Why hasten your death?

End of Match

(Victorious) Spyro: The most worthy of opponents always have the saddest tales...

(Defeated) Siegfried: More blood on my hands...


	37. Cynder vs Siegfried

**Now Cynder takes on Siegfried. Let's see how this goes!**

Interactions

Siegfried: Step aside, I've sinned enough already.

Cynder: Believe me, we're in the same boat.

Cynder: I know what you've gone through, Siegfried.

Siegfried: Just leave me alone already!

Siegfried: My life is not for your taking!

Cynder: Then why are you trying to kill me?

Cynder: You will pay for your father's murder!

Siegfried: Why hasten your death?

Siegfried: Your hands are as bloody as mine.

Cynder: Believe me, I know...

Cynder: I am nothing like you, Siegfried!

Siegfried: Admit it! We are the same!

End of Match

(Victorious) Cynder: Poor, unfortunate soul...

(Defeated) Siegfried: The burden of my sins is not yours to bear...

 **And that does it for Siegfried. For Part II of this Summer Special, head over to Fall of the Morphing Grid. Now I've crunched the numbers, and this story is actually close to wrapping up. There are only 7 characters left at this point, as well as finishing moves and endings for Spyro and Cynder's stories. But that's not much left. However, there is still the chance of another DLC character getting added. If that happens, then the story will be extended for their sake. But I do not think this story has much chance of seeing far past this upcoming summer, knowing my schedule which I will not be telling you here. But let's enjoy it while it lasts! So, who's next? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	38. Spyro vs Talim

**Welcome back to the Soul Calibur intros! After a few updates of madness, a calming wind is about to blow through this tale, as Talim steps up to the plate. Let's see how this blows over, why don't we? (Please forgive the wind puns during this update. I can't help myself, they're too good to pass up)**

Interactions

Talim: I'm sure I can do this!

Spyro: Got to admire the confidence.

Spyro: Sure you're up to this? This quest could get ugly quickly.

Talim: I'm not afraid anymore.

Talim: Let's see which way the wind's blowing.

Spyro: I'm guessing that's your way to say, "Let's do this."

Spyro: Your culture is fascinating.

Talim: Not many visitors have expressed that... Thank you.

Talim: May the wind watch over me.

Spyro: A human using one of the Elements? Interesting...

Spyro: You can use the element of Wind?

Talim: Not use, more like work with it.

End of Match

(Victorious) Spyro: Definitely an ally worth having.

(Defeated) Talim: Your heart is as pure as a summer breeze. Let us join in this quest.


	39. Cynder vs Talim

**Now Cynder takes on Talim. I can already feel a storm brewing here, given there's two wind users in the same arena. Let's do this!**

Interactions

Talim: May the wind watch over me.

Cynder: A fellow Wind elemental?

Cynder: We both control Wind, Talim. Perhaps we should work together.

Talim: Let us join forces then, fellow Priestess of the Winds!

Talim: I'm sure I can do this!

Cynder: Confidence. I like it.

Cynder: Be warned, Talim. This quest is not for the faint of heart.

Talim: I'm not afraid anymore.

Talim: Let's see which way the wind's blowing.

Cynder: Alright then, game on.

Cynder: A culture built around worship of the winds? Fascinating.

Talim: It seems those like us exist beyond our homeland. I feel more at home by the second.

End of Match

(Victorious) Cynder: A guiding wind in our sails.

(Defeated) Talim: May the winds bless our quest.

 **And that finishes Talim. Looks like Spyro and Cynder have another ally in their quest to destroy Soul Edge. So, who's our next combatant? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	40. Spyro vs Seong Mi-Na

**Welcome back to the Soul Calibur Intros! Today, we are delving back towards Asia, where this story began, but not to Japan, rather we are stopping in Korea to visit Seong Mi-na. One of the last characters before we start into DLC, and ending this all off with Inferno. So, let's not waste a moment. Let's go!**

Interactions

Seong Mi-na: Let's get this over with.

Spyro: Anxious to be somewhere else, are we?

Spyro: You ran away to avoid getting married?

Seong Mi-na: Settling down really isn't my style.

Seong Mi-na: I will never lose!

Spyro: Good luck with that.

Spyro: Let's see if Seong Style is all it's cracked up to be.

Seong Mi-na: I won't be beaten so easily you know.

Seong Mi-na: My father would probably have tried to marry us, you know.

Spyro: You wouldn't have to worry. I'm already married.

Spyro: Let's see if you're up to this quest.

Seong Mi-na: Hmph. Say what you like!

End of Match

(Victorious) Spyro: I'll admit it. You're really good.

(Defeated) Seong Mi-na: That had to be my toughest challenge yet!


	41. Cynder vs Seong Mi-Na

**Now Cynder takes on Seong Mi-na. Let's do this!**

Interactions

Seong Mi-na: I will never lose!

Cynder: First time for everything.

Cynder: Let's see if you've got the stuff we need.

Seong Mi-na: I won't be beaten so easily, you know.

Seong Mi-na: Let's get this over with.

Cynder: Don't get too ahead of yourself.

Cynder: Time to put Seong Style to the test.

Seong Mi-na: Hmph. Say what you like!

Seong Mi-na: Hope marriage suits you. Not really my style.

Cynder: Not now maybe. But perhaps someday you'll find your soul mate.

Cynder: Almost every female fighter I've encountered uses a naginata. Why is that?

Seong Mi-na: Long range to counter the strength of an opponent I guess.

End of Match

(Victorious) An Onna-Bugeisha in every sense of the word.

(Defeated) Okay, you are scarily good.

 **And that wraps up Seong Mi-na! Now, only 5 characters remain. So this story won't last through the summer, even if a fourth DLC fighter comes out between now and finishing this. But, rest assured. I've got plans for alternating Saturdays, but with current scheduling, things are going to get crazier on my end, having just started a new job with maddeningly variable hours. But, I will still be able to put these chapters out for you guys! They'll just be going up earlier in the day, at least in my time zone, to accommodate my schedule. But anyways, next time, we start on the DLC and Guest Fighters to lead up to Inferno at the end. So that means we have Geralt of Rivia, Tira, 2B, and Amy on deck. Who's next? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	42. Spyro vs Amy

**Welcome to Part II of the Memorial Day Update. Today, we enter the home stretch for this series, with the first of the DLC characters. Specifically, we're bringing in the newest one as of me writing this, Amy. So let's not waste a moment!**

Interactions

Amy: You want a fight? That's fine with me.

Spyro: Bring it on, Amy.

Spyro: I'm... not comfortable fighting children.

Amy: You'll get over it. Eventually.

Amy: If I died, he would be very upset.

Spyro: Raphael can stop worrying. You're better than most swordsmen I've met.

Spyro: Time to see if your training has stuck.

Amy: You'll find I'm a quick learner.

Amy: Don't hold back. I can take it.

Spyro: If I don't, you'll die.

Spyro: It's always sad to see a child turn so cynical.

Amy: Don't weep about it. That's just life...

End of Match

(Victorious) Spyro: Despite what you say, I can tell hope fuels your fire.

(Defeated) Amy: I can see what Raphael sees in you two. You have my support.


	43. Cynder vs Amy

**Now Cynder takes on Amy. Let's do this!**

Interactions

Amy: I've been told we're very much alike.

Cynder: I can kind of see it.

Cynder: With every breath, I bring this world hope.

Amy: Is that truly so important to you?

Amy: You want a fight? That's fine with me.

Cynder: Believe me, I don't want to fight you. But if I must...

Cynder: Time to see how similar we really are.

Amy: Don't hold back, I can take it.

Amy: If I died, he would be very upset.

Cynder: Raphael needs to stop worrying so much. You're stronger than you look.

Cynder: More children sent to battle. It sickens me.

Amy: Believe me, I feel the same. But that's just the cruelty of the world.

End of Match

(Victorious) Cynder: I'm starting to see the similarities between us.

(Defeated) Amy: Surprising, isn't it? Similar stories, two different outcomes.

 **And that wraps up Amy and Part II of the Memorial Day Update. For Part III, go on over to Fall of the Morphing Grid. So, 4 characters remain before this story is wrapped up. Who's next? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	44. Spyro vs Geralt of Rivia

**Welcome back to the Soul Calibur Intros! We are running short on characters, so now it's time for a fan favorite. A long awaited character. That's right, it's time... for Geralt of Rivia. Let's get started!**

Interactions

Geralt: Medallion's humming. Who the hell are you?

Spyro: Funny, I was about to ask you the same question.

Spyro: Looks like we're not the only one from another universe here.

Geralt: More parallel planes? This is getting insane.

Geralt: Geralt of Rivia, Witcher.

Spyro: The heck is a Witcher?

Spyro: You look like you've seen a lot.

Geralt: Please, it's my job to handle the mythical and bizarre.

Geralt: So you're some kind of demigod?

Spyro: Not the word I'd use.

Spyro: Let's see if you can fight.

Geralt: Come one, let's do this.

End of Match

(Victorious) Spyro: Note to self, stay on the good side of Witchers.

(Defeated) Geralt: You definitely live up to the legends.


	45. Cynder vs Geralt of Rivia

**Now Cynder takes on Geralt of Rivia. Let's do this!**

Interactions

Geralt: Geralt of Rivia, Witcher.

Cynder: Cynder, Terror of the Skies.

Cynder: You look like you've been through hell.

Geralt: No other way to become a Witcher.

Geralt: Medallion's humming. Who the hell are you?

Cynder: A friend, I'd hope.

Cynder: Things getting strange enough for you, Geralt?

Geralt: Come on, let's do this.

Geralt: We've both been through hell it seems.

Cynder: At least yours was voluntary.

Cynder: Bring it on, Witcher.

Geralt: Not the first dragon I've faced.

End of Match

(Victorious) Cynder: Quite the warrior. Hopefully you're an ally.

(Defeated) Geralt: I'll admit it, you're good kid.

 **And that wraps up Geralt of Rivia! Only three characters remain before the end of this story. And even I'll admit, it'll be sad to see this go. But, I will let you know something now. If another character is entered into the game before the end of the summer, I will update this story again to put them in. So, who's next? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	46. Spyro vs Tira

**Welcome back to the Soul Calibur Intros! Today, we're taking on probably the nuttiest fighter in the bunch, battling both parts of her mind at once. That, of course, being Tira. So let's get this crazy train rolling, and get on with it!**

Interactions

Tira: I found a new one! Lucky me!

Spyro: Lady, you're freaking me out!

Spyro: Okay, which of you am I talking to exactly?

Tira: Telling you takes all the fun out of it!

Tira: Hey Gloomy, can I kill this one?

Spyro: Do I even want to know who this Gloomy is?

Spyro: A Bird of Passage?! So you're the ones who put a hit on me!

Tira: Hit? On you? Please. This kill's pro bono.

Tira: Your no match for me, let's make this quick.

Spyro: Don't be so sure of that.

Spyro: You're as mad as your leader was.

Tira: Shut up and die!

End of Match

(Victorious) Spyro: Why do I always attract the crazy ones?

(Defeated) Tira: Your skin will make a nice grip for my blade


	47. Cynder vs Tira

**Now Cynder takes on Tira. Let's see how this goes. If I had to guess, it's going to go crazy.**

Interactions

Tira: Hey Gloomy, can I kill this one?

Cynder: You are completely insane.

Cynder: What kind of trauma could split your mind in two?

Tira: Oh, nothing special. Just a normal day at the office.

Tira: About time Jolly finds an opponent worthy of me.

Cynder: Great, another murderous lunatic.

Cynder: Those Birds of Passage bastards! What did they do to you?!

Tira: Showed me my true potential.

Tira: I found a new one! Lucky me!

Cynder: Time to render the Birds of Passage extinct. Again.

Cynder: Just another lunatic assassin with a death wish.

Tira: It's going to be fun watching you grovel.

End of Match

(Victorious) Cynder: One less assassin in the world.

(Defeated) Tira: Finally, Jolly does something right!

 **And that wraps up Tira! Only two opponents left before the story concludes, and then we start a** ** _very_** **big project. I won't say what it is, but you'll see come July, when this story ends and the new one begins. So, which character is next? Based on the known roster, it seems pretty obvious with Inferno being last, but check back next time for confirmation! Same time... same channel!**


	48. Spyro vs 2B

**Welcome back to the Soul Calibur intros series! We're in the home stretch now, as only two characters remain with no signs of the next DLC character in sight, unless of course they reveal them just as I'm writing this, throwing off everything I have planned. But that really isn't likely. So anyways, onto today's character, 2B. Now her intros will be interesting, since that Pod thing of hers speaks as well. No need to worry though, I have it covered. So, let's get going! There's no time to waste!**

Interactions

Pod 042: Alert. Hostile lifeform detected.

2B: I'll handle it.

Spyro: This place is getting stranger.

Spyro: I've seen a lot, but nothing like you.

Pod 042: Alert. Unknown energy signature detected.

2B: Then we eliminate it.

Pod 042: Proposal. Dispatch it as quickly as possible.

2B: You don't say?

Spyro: That won't be as easy as you think.

Spyro: You have no Aether signature. What are you?

Pod 042: Alert. It knows too much.

2B: Figured that out.

Pod 042: Alert. Approaching enemy target.

2B: I'll handle this.

Spyro: Yet another automaton.

Spyro: What is your intention, android?

Pod 042: Proposal. Answer honestly.

2B: Protection.

End of Match

(Victorious) Spyro: I've never seen technology like this. Where did you come from?

(Defeated) Pod 042: Report: Item Recovered. 2B: What is it? Pod 042: A potential new energy source. 2B: I see...


	49. Cynder vs 2B

**Now Cynder takes on 2B. Let's do this!**

Interactions

Pod 042: Unknown energy signature detected.

2B: Then we terminate it.

Cynder: You're welcome to try.

Cynder: What on earth are you?!

Pod 042: Proposal. Dispatch it as swiftly as possible.

2B: You don't say?

Pod 042: Alert. Hostile lifeform detected.

2B: I'll handle it.

Cynder: I am not hostile!

Cynder: An automaton? That's a new one on me.

Pod 042: Query. Did the target just insult us?

2B: She will pay either way.

Pod 042: Alert. Approaching enemy target.

2B: You don't say?

Cynder: Let's see if you're worth my time.

Cynder: State your function, automaton.

Pod 042: Proposal. Comply with request.

2B: Protection of all. Nothing more.

End of Match

(Victorious) Cynder: A warrior's strength rests in the soul. I have seen it replicated in machines before. But not quite in you.

(Defeated) Pod 042: Hostile target neutralized. 2B: A shame, we probably would get along.

 **And that wraps up 2B. Next time, the big one. Inferno. But that's not all. What do I mean? You'll see in the next, and likely final, update. So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	50. Spyro vs Inferno

**This is it everyone. Today, we conclude the Soul Calibur Intros. There will be six chapters going live today on this story, starting with the final character on the roster at this moment, Inferno. But of course just putting him in is way too easy. So what else lies in wait? You'll see. For now, let's get this finale started off right!**

Interactions

Inferno: (Growls)

Spyro: Your reign of terror ends here!

Spyro: Soul Edge Incarnate.

Inferno: (Growls)

Inferno: (Growls)

Spyro: Enough talk, have at you!

Spyro: I will free all those you have enslaved!

Inferno: (Growls)

Inferno: (Growls)

Spyro: Return to the pit of hell you emerged from!

Spyro: Release those you have bound, monster!

Inferno: (Growls)

End of Match

(Victorious) Spyro: At last, this nightmare is over.

(Defeated) Inferno: (Growls with diabolical laughter)


	51. Cynder vs Inferno

**Now Cynder takes on Inferno. Let's do this!**

Interactions

Inferno: (Growls)

Cynder: We meet at last...

Cynder: Once you are dead, my soul will be freed!

Inferno: (Growls)

Inferno: (Growls)

Cynder: Prepare to die!

Cynder: I shall free not only myself, but all those who's lives you have destroyed!

Inferno: (Growls)

Inferno: (Growls)

Cynder: You control me no longer!

Cynder: It's over beast!

Inferno: (Growls)

End of Match

(Victorious) Cynder: I feel... free...

(Defeated) Inferno: (Growls with savage intent)

 **That wraps up Inferno, and thus every character on the roster. However, we are not done yet. There are still four chapters left for this final update. What awaits? Read on to discover!**


	52. Spyro vs Cynder

**Welcome to the halfway point of this final update. Now we have Spyro and Cynder facing off each other. So let's do this!**

Interactions

Spyro: You ready for this?

Cynder: Bring it.

Cynder: Don't hold back, love. I can take it.

Spyro: If I don't, you'll be dead.

Spyro: We will release your soul from that dread blade.

Cynder: Let's hope so.

Cynder: Nightmare stands no chance against us.

Spyro: I know, but it's still a nerve wracking fight.

Spyro: You look stressed, milady. Let me help you with that.

Cynder: (Chuckles) Ever the gentledrake.

Cynder: The final battle approaches.

Spyro: We're ready for it.

End of Match

(Spyro Victorious) Spyro: I'm sure you'll recover.

(Spyro Defeated) Cynder: I said not to hold back.

(Cynder Victorious) Cynder: Another falls to my blade.

(Cynder Defeated) Spyro: The power overwhelms me sometimes.

 **And that wraps up them fighting each other. But we're still not done!**


	53. Mirror Matches

**Now this chapter will be somewhat unique, as we have Spyro and Cynder facing themselves, but to condense it into one chapter, they will each get three mirror interactions. So let's do this!**

Interactions

Spyro: What am I looking at right now?

Spyro: You, but stronger.

Cynder: It can't be!

Cynder: The Terror of the Skies returns!

Spyro: Soul Edge turns my powers against me?

Spyro: No, I am you as you shall be.

Cynder: You submit to the sword, I strive to release us from it!

Cynder: None shall destroy Soul Edge!

Spyro: Be gone, vile mirror!

Spyro: Not before I destroy you!

Cynder: Must I fight my own soul?!

Cynder: To save us, you must destroy me...

End of Match

(Spyro Victorious) Spyro: What just happened?

(Cynder Victorious) Cynder: That was surreal.

(Spyro Defeated) Spyro: As I suspected. Weak.

(Cynder Defeated) Cynder: You will never be free...

 **Mirror matches, done. Now only one thing remains, Spyro and Cynder's fighter profiles. So what does that contain? Head over to the next chapter to find out!**


	54. Soul Chronicle: Spyro

**Here we go everyone! The final two chapters of the Soul Calibur Intros series. These last two chapters will consist of Spyro and Cynder's select screen animations and dialogues, intro animations, movesets, Critical Edge finishers, and Soul Chronicle story endings. That's a lot of stuff to cram into a chapter, and I've got to do it twice. So let's waste no time! Let's do this!**

Character Profile: Spyro

Select Screen Animation: Spyro flies into the scene, and speaks his line before letting flames pour from the sides of his mouth while facing right.

Player 1 Select Quote: Time to Bring The Heat!

Player 2 Select Quote: Let's do this!

Intro Animation 1: Spyro lands on the scene and lands flat on his face, taking it into a roll to save face as he says his intro.

Intro Animation 2: Spyro dashes into the scene before pulling to a quick stop, sending sparks flying as he does, saying his line as he enters a battle stance.

Moveset: Spyro is a pretty balanced fighter. Not too swift, but not too slow. His primary attack schema involves hacking his opponent with his claws or striking them with his tail. However he isn't afraid to throw elements in as needed, notably Fire, infusing his strikes with a burning effect. The same applies for Lightning, Ice, and Earth.

Critical Edge: Known as **Aether Burn** , Spyro begins by leaping onto his opponent and clawing their face before breathing a stream of fire onto them as he leaps off them. As he lands, he charges a blast of Aether, before releasing it at them and striking them with his tail through the blast.

Critical Edge Quotes: "Face... The Violet Burn!" (During) "This... is why I hold back" (Afterwards)

Victory Animation: Spyro folds his wings up against himself and speaks his line as he walks towards the edge of the stage, with his head visible against the sun as he speaks.

Soul Chronicle Ending

(The last battle of Spyro's story has concluded, that against Inferno, the embodiment of Soul Edge. And Spyro, using the blade Soul Calibur has him on the ropes)

Spyro: Enough! You are beaten, monster. Now release those you have bound to your vile blade!

Inferno: (Growls in resistance)

Spyro: I was secretly hoping you'd say that.

(With that, Spyro releases a burst of Aether energy, reducing Inferno to ashes, leaving only the sword behind)

Spyro: Time to end this nightmare at last.

(Spyro then picks up Soul Edge, using all of his strength to resist it's temptation, and shatters it against the floor, finally releasing the souls it has bound.)

Spyro: (Through panting breaths) It's over...

(With that, Spyro simply collapses from exhaustion both physical and mental. Once he regains consciousness, many familiar faces are standing with him, particularly a familiar ebony dragoness)

Spyro: (Seeing her) Cynder...? Is it...?

Cynder: (With genuine joy for probably the first time) It is, Spyro. Soul Edge is gone. I don't hear it's call anymore, the souls it trapped are released!

Yoshimitsu: Our quest is concluded, young one.

Kilik: The Evil Seed has been undone.

Raphael: Already the world feels more... peaceful.

Amy: I won't deny it, Raphael has a point.

Grøh: Excellent work out there.

Spyro: Guys, we couldn't have done this without any of you. You are all heroes here.

Seong Mi-Na: You were the one who destroyed the sword. You avenged Siegfried and sent Cervantes back to hell, I'd say you're the big hero here.

Sophitia: Indeed, Spyro, Cynder. This world is in your debt.

Spyro: And we're in yours, Sophitia. We couldn't have found Nightmare's lair without you.

Maxi: So... now that Soul Edge is gone, what's next?

Xianghua: I guess... we just... go back home.

Talim: As sad as it seems, that's how it looks the wind is blowing.

Cynder: (Looking at the particular smirk on Spyro's face) I'm guessing you've got other ideas.

Spyro: You know it, Cynder.

(Now we see the final image of Spyro's story, him standing on the bow of Maxi's ship, Soul Calibur on his back, with the rest of his team nearby)

Spyro: Soul Edge might be gone, but there are still people who would see this world and ours ruled by misery. The Birds of Passage, Fygul Cestemus, and probably others we haven't encountered before. We can't let them rise to fill the power vacuum we just created. The only logical thing I can think to do, is find each of them, and take them down.

Maxi: My ship and crew are with you.

Raphael: And you will have my home for a base of operations.

Cynder: Looks like a hero's work is never done.

Spyro: True, but whoever said we had to start right away. Maxi, take the helm. We sail for France to celebrate our victory, then in the morning, we take to our new quest! Who's with me!

(The entire group lets up a resounding cry of approval as the image turns sepia-toned, marking the end of Spyro's story)

Narrator: The names of the warriors who's fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history...

 **And that wraps up Spyro's story. Inferno defeated, Soul Edge destroyed, and setting out on a new quest with his beloved Cynder, and the allies they made along the way. Really nice. Next up, to conclude our tale, Cynder's character profile. Let's get over there!**


	55. Soul Chronicle: Cynder

**Well, this is it. The last chapter of the Soul Calibur Intros series. Let's not waste a second more. Let's do this!**

Character Profile: Cynder

Select Screen Animation: Cynder runs onto the scene before leaping into the air, facing left, and hovering there while speaking her line.

Player 1 Select Quote: You face the Terror of the Skies.

Player 2 Select Quote: Are you looking for a funeral?

Intro Animation 1: Cynder flips onto the scene, speaking her line as she swings her bladed tail around before landing.

Intro Animation 2: Cynder rises from the shadows, and speaks her line as she slashes the shadowy remnants away.

Moveset: Cynder's basic fighting style is all about overwhelming her opponent with many swift strikes, particularly with her four elements. Poison, Fear, Wind, and Shadow. However, her best tool is Wind, using it to dodge any number of strikes with ease.

Critical Edge: Known as **Darkness Rising** , Cynder allows Dark Aether to flood every cell of her body, turning into her corrupted form before using her massive wings to blow the opponent against a wall before slashing them with her tail blade coated in Dark Aether.

Critical Edge Quotes: "Your time... is over!" (During) "Embrace the darkness..." (Afterwards)

Victory Animation: Cynder unfurls her wings to their full majesty, almost cloaking the sun from her angle, allowing the brilliant green of her eyes to shine, speaking her line before she simply takes off.

Soul Chronicle Ending

(The end of Cynder's story began with her seemingly defeating Nightmare, only for Soul Edge to manifest a new form, returning to fight her, as herself)

Cynder: You would use my own soul against me. You truly are despicable.

(Cynder has battled the will of this vile blade the whole time, barely able to resist succumbing to the temptation. But ultimately, she overcomes all the odds, and manages to defeat Soul Edge)

Cynder: Your reign of darkness over this world ends now!

(Cynder picks up Soul Edge, and impales it into the ground. And as she's about to claw it's freaky eye out, a second sword appears in her hand, the blade of virtue that is Soul Calibur itself. Knowing full well what this sword is, Cynder stabs the eye of Soul Edge, destroying it, and releasing all the souls it contained, including her own)

Cynder: Finally, I feel... whole...

(As Cynder is about to leave, she spies Soul Edge's fragments dissolving, save one, just about large enough to make a new sword from. She picks it up, but now that her soul is her own again, she feels no temptation to use the blade's power.)

Cynder: Hmm... this gives me an idea.

(Cynder then leaves the battlefield, and is immediately confronted by, of all people, Taki)

Taki: Don't think I don't know what you have. I know you carry a fragment of Soul Edge with you.

Cynder: Have you forgotten that _you_ do as well? My my, aren't we a hypocrite.

Taki: You dare?

Cynder: I dare.

(Cynder fights Taki, and swiftly defeats her, taking Rekki-Maru, Taki's sword which contains a fragment of Soul Edge with her.)

Cynder: Best to leave this weapon with the professionals, novice.

(Back in her world, Cynder takes Rekki-Maru and the fragment of Soul Edge she had, and reforges the sword, only this time, it was forged not for battle, but for peace. Not of hatred, but of love. This latter part being shown by her gifting the sword to her beloved Spyro, much to his confusion and somewhat fear.)

Spyro: This is forged from Soul Edge?

Cynder: You needn't fear, Spyro. The evil of the sword is gone, destroyed by Soul Calibur. I retained a fragment and got one out of that meddling kunoichi Taki's hands, and remade the sword not as a weapon of war, but as a gift of love and a tool for peace.

Spyro: (Seeing the parallel, and smirking with joy.) You did this because you have Soul Calibur, and wanted a mirror to fight alongside, didn't you?

Cynder: Can you blame me though? It's fittingly symmetrical. You're light, I'm darkness. But you wield Soul Edge, while I wield Soul Calibur.

(Now we see the final screen of Cynder's story. Her and Spyro standing together, overlooking Warfang, with Soul Calibur and the new Soul Edge draped over their backs respectively)

Spyro: I... I love it. Simply because it was you who made it. The symmetry of this is fitting, but it was you who made it worth everything. Thank you.

Cynder: You're very welcome. Now, what do you say we put these twin blades to good use? There's still a lot of trouble out there.

Spyro: I couldn't agree more.

(As the image turns sepia toned, the story ends)

Narrator: The names of the warriors who's fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history...

 **And that does it. 55 chapters of Soul Calibur, wrapped up. I really enjoyed working on this story, even if the franchise I chose over it would have been more relevant. But don't worry, that franchise will show up, and sooner than you might think. What was it? Well, I won't say here. Tune in next week for that one. In the meantime, on this tale of souls and swords, this is Dragon of Mystery, signing out.**


End file.
